


Music

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen sings (because I love that he does that) and Jared decides that it’s time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for cavities; it’s pretty schmoopy  
> This is the first SPN fic I ever wrote. It was posted in 2010.

Jared sighs and cranes his head around to smile at Danneel appreciatively as she runs her fingernails gently over his scalp. Playing with Jared’s longish hair is an activity they’ve both come to enjoy as they’ve bonded during the many hours she has spent with the boys since she has agreed to play the role of Jensen’s real life girlfriend.

Jensen rolls his eyes at them and calls them both girls, but he’s managed to snap a few photos that now hang on the wall of shame in their hair/make-up trailer of some of Danneel’s more creative sessions. Let’s just say French braids are not a good look for him, but Jared will try anything once, especially if it will make Jensen’s life easier. 

Jared is enjoying the warm August night as he sits on a cushion on the ground in the outdoor seating area that he and Jensen have created in Jared’s back yard. He’s resting his back against the front of a wicker chair that Danneel has commandeered for herself.

It’s the Saturday of Labor Day weekend and it’s been a good day. After a long afternoon of numerous volleyball games, Jensen’s famous BBQ ribs, plenty of other food brought by their friends from the show, and plenty of cold beverages, the tiki torches are all lit, and the party has settled down into the part of the evening Jared has been most looking forward to.

Jared smiles to himself as Jensen and his friends find comfortable chairs and begin to tune their guitars. Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome.

A miracle of sorts has happened and the planets have all aligned freeing up Chris, Steve and even Jason for this weekend, and Jensen has been excited for days to have his close friends and four favorite jam buddies all in one place for the first time in forever. Jared smiles to himself because, in fact, Jensen has been on cloud nine since Wednesday when Jason, the last piece of the puzzle had called and said he could come.

Jensen had even cracked a smile before ten a.m. yesterday morning on set. Jared was not the only person who noticed it, although he was the only one who dared to comment out loud about it.

Their other non-musical guests have arranged themselves around the patio, settling into the comfy chairs and on the big cushions Jensen and Jared had picked out especially for this occasion. As they wait for the show, there’s a heady mix of quiet conversation and the gentle plucks of guitar strings being brought into tune as the musicians murmur “flat” and “sharp” in hushed tones.

The quiet is soon broken though, as Chris leads off with one of his more raucous songs and soon they’re going strong. The three professionals take turns leading on the various songs they’ve written, and take audience requests so that everyone’s favorites get played. Through it all Jensen plays along on his own guitar when he can, weaving his effortless harmonies and strong back-up vocals into the songs.

Jared only has eyes for Jensen tonight, loving it when his friend can let himself go in the music like this, surrounded by the safe audience that is made up of only his closest friends and his little sister, Mac, who is the only one of either of their families who could get away this weekend.

Mac sits on the ground near her brother and watches him with an almost worshipful gaze that contains a little bit of awe as well. She was still pretty young when Jensen left for L.A. and though she watches Supernatural religiously (and sends both of them detailed critiques after each episode airs) Jared thinks she is sometimes surprised at just how talented her big brother is. 

After Jason and Jensen finish their version of Van Morrison’s “Crazy Love” the group applauds wildly and Mac looks up and catches Jared’s eye. He’s embarrassed because he knows she’s caught him staring at her brother, probably with a goofy expression on his face. Mac simply smiles, though, and gives him a secretive thumbs up. Jared shakes his head, not so much in denial, because none of them are really in denial about the way it is between Jared and Jensen, but more like: not yet.

It’s been a romance in the making over the last four years, and it’s been instant chemistry that turned into a strong friendship the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. It’s been broken relationships, baggage, wildly different personalities learning to mesh together, self-doubt, questioning sexuality, speculation of friends, family, network execs and fans, all the while living in the fish bowl of fame. It’s been hard, frustrating, emotional and yet also the easiest relationship either of them have ever had.

Their friends tease them mercilessly that they are a married couple in every sense but the carnal, but Jared shrugs it off. It’s really no one’s business but their own, and he figures something as big as this can wait until the timing is just right, and when it does all come together he has no doubt that it will be forever. He and Jensen have let things progress as they will and it seems to be working for both of them.

Something nudges the back of his head and he turns to look at Danneel. “Looks like my fake boyfriend could use another beer.” She points to Jensen who has just set down his empty bottle and is laughing at something Steve just said.

Jared jumps up and takes drink orders for all the musicians, blushing at Jensen’s quiet “thanks, babe.” Jensen sometimes forgets that they still have certain boundaries when he’s been drinking.

When Jared comes back out to the patio he laughs out loud because Jensen, Harley and Sadie are apparently performing “The Dog Song” for their guests, and Jared can’t believe Jensen is actually doing this in front of company.

“The Dog Song” consists of a listing of the two dogs’ various attributes and shortcomings set to music, a very goofy chorus, and an ending of weird guitar chords and Jensen making an extremely odd almost yodeling noise that incites Harley and Sadie to join in with their own howls. These are noises that Jared had never, ever heard the dogs make before he came home from L.A. one Sunday night after leaving his babies in Jensen’s care all weekend. Thus, “The Dog Song” had been born much to Jared’s delight.

The song ends and the crowd goes wild, bestowing much love and praise upon the four legged members of the trio before Jared sends them off to their beds. Jared catches a glance at Jensen and shares a delighted smile with his friend because yeah, Jensen loves Jared’s dogs almost as much as he does and Jared is surer than ever that this is true love.

There’s a lull in the music and while the singers rest their voices and refuel on beer and munchies, Jared makes his way over to Misha and his wife, Victoria, who are cuddled up on one of the love seats. Jared feels like he hasn’t really gotten to visit with them much today. “Hey,” smiles at them and pulls up a chair.

“This is a wonderful party,” Victoria gushes. 

“Thanks,” Jared replies and gestures back to Jensen and his friends. “They’re really great, aren’t they?” 

“Jensen’s really good,” Misha supplies. “I mean I’ve heard him play a little and the recordings, but this is the first time I’ve heard him really let go. I didn’t realize he was so talented.”

Jared’s smile is so bright it almost lights up the whole area. He is really proud of Jensen’s musical talent even though he has fuck all to do with it. “He is awesome, isn’t he?”

“He should do an album.”

“Eh, he doesn’t really have time, and he thinks he’s a better actor than singer. Says he’ll leave the music up to the professionals.”

“Well, you’re lucky to have such a talented and handsome man, Jared,” Victoria smiles.

Misha squirms a little. “Honey,” he says through clenched teeth. “We talked about this.”

“Oh shit…I mean shoot.” She looks at Jared apologetically. “Uh, sorry.”

Jared can only laugh loudly, and being Jared, the noise brings the attention of the whole patio on him. He winks good-naturedly at Misha and standing up he leans down to kiss Victoria on the cheek. “You’re right,” he says quietly so only she and Misha can hear. “I am a lucky bastard.” 

The couple smiles at him and Jared makes his way back over to his seat next to Danneel. There’s still a bit of a lull in the conversations and Jared loudly claps his hands. “Play for us wenches!” he shouts to the musician types. “We want to be entertained!”

“Watch who you’re calling a wench, son,” Chris grouses good-naturedly.

“If the hair fits,” Jared shoots back.

“Um, I wouldn’t be talkin’ about hair if I were you, Jay.” Jensen laughs.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side,” Jared pouts prettily.

“God no! It’s the puppy dog eyes! Help us all!” Misha shouts out.

Everyone groans and laughs it up until Steve starts up the chords for “Wasted Jaime”, and then the whole crowd hoots and hollers, getting ready to sing along.

As the evening wears on, the mood becomes mellow and so does the music. It’s between songs and Steve is talking quietly to Jensen like he’s trying to persuade him about something. Jared watches as Jensen shakes his head, but Steve is persistent, and with the help of Chris and Jason, Jensen finally nods.

“Hey, y’all, we’re gettin’ pretty tired so we’ve got one more song tonight before we pack it in.” There was a chorus of good natured boos, but Steve just smiles and puts up his hands. “We’re endin’ the night with a special treat though; Jen and I wrote a new song and we’d like to sing it for ya.” The boos turn into excited chatter and then respectful silence as Jensen and Steve begin to play.

Jared sits up as Jensen begins to sing by himself and this time it’s Steve in the background handling the harmonies. Jensen’s voice soars as he closes his eyes and weaves his way through the melody of what can only be described as a love song. Jensen hits a note in the bridge that is so pure and clear that Jared forgets to breathe for a moment. 

Before Jared knows it the song is over and everyone literally sits in mesmerized silence for a few moments, and Jensen begins to squirm a bit, not sure how to take it.

Finally, Jared fights his way out of the spell Jensen has just cast over them. “Jensen, dude, that was fuckin’ beautiful!”

Jared’s loud praise brings everyone else out of their hazes and they begin applauding loudly and heaping compliments on Jensen as others subtly wipe the tears from their eyes. 

Jensen blushes, not sure if he’s more uncomfortable with all this praise or with the absolute silence that had fallen when they had finished singing. Jared saves him, as usual, by getting up and moving over to pull him into one of his famous bear hugs. “You’re amazing, Jen.”

Jensen laughs, making a big show of trying to push Jared off, but really he’s happy to have the broad chest to lean against for a moment while he collects himself. Jared knows this about him, and that’s part of the reason, why this, whatever the fuck this is, works so well for them.

Soon people are packing up to leave and Jared shows them out, making sure to call cabs for those who aren’t safe to drive, while Jensen shows Steve, Chris, Jason, Mac and Danneel to their rooms, or couches, depending on the luck of the draw. 

Jared had insisted that Jensen bunk with him when they realized just how many people they were going to have to accommodate over the weekend, which is not a big deal since they’ve fallen asleep in the same bed dozens of times. 

When he finally makes it up to Jared’s room Jensen is surprised to find Jared standing at his window, looking out into the night. The only light on in the room is Jared’s bed side lamp that casts a soft glow on the younger man who is just wearing a pair of low slung sleep pants. Jensen pauses to admire the sight of Jared’s well defined torso, and thinks that it may just be time to take things further, but like the many other times he’s come to this conclusion he’s not sure. Something holds both of them back, but he hasn’t quite figured out what that something is. Fear? Uncertainty? “Hey,” Jensen calls quietly.

Jared turns around and smiles. “Hey.” He looks down. “You brought your guitar?”

Jensen shrugs. “Yeah, I forgot to put it in my room before the girls got in there, and I don’t want to bug them.”

“Yeah, God knows what kind of girly slumber party shit they’ve got going on in there!”

“Jesus, Jared, they’re not twelve.”

“Bloody Mary!” Jared hisses.

“Knock it off!” Jensen shudders. 

Jared laughs. “Maybe you better go join the slumber party too, you girl.”

“You’re such an ass!” Jensen sets down his guitar in the corner and shuts himself in Jared’s bathroom to get ready for bed. “And put a fucking shirt on!” he calls through the door.

Jared smiles and grabs a t-shirt out of his drawer, pulling it over his head. When Jensen finally comes out of the bathroom, Jared holds his arms out to his sides. “Better?”

Jensen ducks his head, but he can’t fully hide his blush. No, he thinks to himself, but says, “Yes,” out loud. 

Jared throws back the blankets and climbs into bed. Jensen begins to make his way over as well, but before he gets too close Jared stops him. “Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you sing me that song again? The new one?”

Jensen’s ears turn red. “Jared, I’m tired, I don’t think…”

“Please?” Jared drags out the dreaded puppy dog eyes again.

“Fuck you and your eyes,” Jensen grouses as he goes to retrieve his guitar out of its case. He crawls onto the bed and settles himself cross legged, facing Jared. “Once more,” he scolds Jared and then he begins to play.

Jared is once again mesmerized by the beautiful song and Jensen’s heart breaking rendition of it. Secretly Jared likes it better without Steve’s harmonies, but he won’t tell Jensen that because he wouldn’t believe him anyway.

The last notes fade out and Jared takes a deep breath and leans forward to finally complete something that’s been four years in the making. “Jensen?” Jared whispers as he reaches up to frame the older man’s face in his hands, determined that this will happen tonight. Finally.

“Yes?” Jensen whispers back and God; he’s not sure how it’s possible to feel so uptight and so completely ecstatic at the same time.

“I think I’m ready now.”

Jensen smiles sweetly. “Me too.”

“’Bout time.” Jared places a gentle kiss on Jensen’s forehead.

“I know, right?” Jensen smiles. “Kiss me?”

His reply is a kiss that is, indeed, the beginning of forever.

The End


End file.
